S E X
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: LILEY! A oneshot 'songfic', well you know my songfics. Not much to say except it's a song by Nickelback and you'll get it once you start reading. So go on ahead and read....


**A/N: That's right, you read the title right. Oh and just as a Warning to you all, in a way I'd say this would be just a bit over M rating. Maybe MA rating? It's not MA because it's graphic, but some of the lyrics in the song are sure graphic. But that's just my opinion. Anyway, read it if you want, I think it's pretty cool though. So they're all scattered through the dialogue just like my other 'songfics'. I really couldn't resist a song like this. **

**Oh and this is actually not the dirtiest song I've heard, but it's the dirtiest one I've ever heard from Nickelback. Yup, this song is S.E.X. by Nickelback. -And I've got a little shout out for this oneshot, someone to thank for the song introduction, haha- Enjoy…Miley's POV…

* * *

  
**

**S.E.X.**

As I walked down stairs, I noticed the TV was on and things on it were being blown up. Then I noticed Jackson sitting on the couch with a controller in his hands. Video games. Typical boy.

"Jackson is that all you ever do?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen, then opened the fridge to get a soda.

"Not until I came over, then we decided on a video game." I suddenly heard Oliver's voice and looked up from the fridge.

"Oh hey Oliver, I guess I didn't notice you. Have you been here long?"

"Nope, I came over here about an hour after school, after I had finished my homework."

"Ok, gosh how do you guys do that? Talk and yet beat each other up on the screen at the same time?" I asked, a little amazed.

"Lot's of practice Miles," Jackson told me as he blew up a few ships I assumed were Oliver's. "Boo yah! And that's game! Now that teaches you not to challenge Jackson the man."

Oliver looked annoyed and tossed his controller to the side. "Oh please, is that the best nick name you can think of? And I'll have you know I was talking."

"Like I said, you need more practice dude." Jackson chuckled.

"Yea practice, but us girls were born to multi-task, so we don't have to worry about practice," I said sarcastically and grinned. "So Jackson where's Dad?"

"Oh he just went out on a date."

"Uh, it's kind of early to go out. Why would-"

He cut me off. "Don't ask why, cause I didn't, so I wouldn't know. All I know is that he ordered us some pizza." Jackson smiled.

"Oh, well that sounds good. I guess I'll wait down here then. I finished all my homework for the day. Now scoot over you two, it's my turn with the remote." I said a smirk.

The boys scooted to one side and I turned it to the TV setting. The channel turned on to some sort of biology station. "Hm, this looks interesting." I said, but the guys mumbled.

"Oh come on Miles, it's talking about animals right now, but would ya please turn it off before it gets into people and how they work." Jackson actually pleaded.

"Why?" I asked with a grin. Even though I really knew, I just wanted to hear him plead more.

"Because, well because you know there's a dirty word." Jackson sort of whispered and I had no idea why. It really wasn't that big of a deal.

"Yea and I'm never gonna say it first." Oliver piped in.

"Alright fine," I said as I turned off the TV. "But you guys are such wimps though. I thought guys always-"

"No, it's just a thought that never crosses my mind." Oliver cut me off in the most casual voice.

Jackson laughed a little. "Yea whatever dude…but uh, maybe in the parking lot and you better bring a friend along and better rock together, than just one at a time-"

"Hey Jackson, that's not funny." Oliver threw a pillow at him.

"You know, I was actually talking to Miley." He smirked at me.

"What? You both know I don't have a boy friend."

"Yea, but we've both seen what's been written on your face for months now. Admit it Miles, you've got a thing for Lilly." Jackson kept smirking at me and now Oliver did too.

I couldn't help but blush. I really felt it then, so I turned my face to the side to keep them from seeing. I cleared my throat. "Hey I think….I think I've got some unfinished homework so I'll see you guys later," I got up from the couch. "Just call me when the pizza's here." Then just before I walked away, Jackson grabbed my wrist.

"Whoa hold it, now that was pretty smooth, but not good enough," Jackson said and then stood up to face me. "I remember what you said a few minutes ago, you already finished all your homework for the day, you're just trying to avoid the subject at hand. So you're not going anywhere." He smirked.

I crossed my arms. "Come on, do I really have to have this conversation with my brother?"

"If you think you know so much, then yes, yes you do lil' sis." He smirked at me.

I smiled back, with what I was gonna say, well that might shock him. So I sat on the softer chair next to the couch. "Alright then, first let's start with it standing for something. I mean it's just three letters after all." I smirked.

"And what would it stand for then?" Oliver asked.

"How about; S is for the simplety, E is for the ecstasy, X is just to mark the spot. 'Cause that's the one you really want," I smiled and held back my giggles as I saw their jaws drop in awe. "That's right Jackson, your "lil' sis," I air quoted. "Is growing up, so deal with it."

"Whoa, yea I guess you're right Miles," He said a few seconds later once he snapped out of it. "Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question 'cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes." He smirked.

"You know, guys are all the same cause they only have one thing on their mind." I rolled my eyes.

"Well not really, actually in a way that's true, but we also think about…" Oliver was saying, trying to defend himself, but failed. "Ah nevermind I guess you're right. It's not just a suggestion, if you ask a question then it's always yes." Oliver finished.

"Yea man, alright," Jackson agreed. Then I heard a thud behind me and I turned around to see nothing but the kitchen.

"Hey what was that?" I looked at Jackson.

"Uh, probably the plumbing again," I nodded my head in agreement. "So Miles, got anything else? Anything you'd want to do, like to…oh I don't know, Lilly?"

"Geez, why more?"

"I'm just curious, just wanna see what else you got."

"Well alright then, but you owe me. I think if I were to say to Lilly, which I wouldn't just because I'm too gutless, I'd probably tell her that; I'm loving what you wanna wear, I wonder what's up under there, wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue." I shrugged.

"Whoa, that's intense." Oliver suddenly said.

"Oh yea? Well I just thought of something else even better, so just for her I'd say; I'll love to try to set you free, I love you all over me; Love to hear the sound you make the second you're done." I smirked at both of them, their jaws dropped in awe at this statement as well.

"Wow, I didn't think you had all that in you Miles," Jackson said with amazement, then suddenly became serious. "So first it was about what it stands for; S is for the simplety, E is for the ecstasy, X is just to mark the spot 'cause that's the one you really want. Yea that's pretty good."

Oliver agreed in saying what Jackson said only moments ago. "Yes, sex is always the answer; it's never a question, 'cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes. Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question then it's always yes, oh yea! Yea am I right Jackson?"

"Yea dude, that is so awesome, yet so dirty."

"Yea, yea yea, Like I said before, you boys are all the same, with just one thing on your mind." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Miles, yea sure we think a lot about that. But it sure sounds like you seem to be. What about that? Yea, you never told us why you know?" Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, what about that?" Oliver basically repeated him.

"Yea Yea, alright fine, so maybe I am thinking about that too, but only because I was forced to tell you two. But it's not the only thing on my mind you know. Not like all you guys all the time. Now can I please just leave?"

"One more minute, I'm sure the pizza will be here soon anyway." Jackson told me.

"So…you think; S is for the simplety, E is for the ecstasy, X is just to mark the spot cause that's the one _I _really want?"

A new voice sounded in the house behind me. A voice that I knew, that I loved and yet feared at this very moment. I slowly turned around and saw Lilly stand up from the dining room table. Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"Lilly?! What the…?" I stood up from my chair too. "What, I-I mean when did you get here?" I stumbled over my words a bit.

"Judging by what I just said, you do the math Einstein."

"W-when I heard the small thud?" My voice squeaked.

"Aren't we smart now? Good job. You know those were some pretty graphic things you were saying about me a few minutes ago."

"I uh…" I stuttered, other then that I was speechless. I glanced behind me real quick to see both Jackson and Oliver smirking. They had set it up and let her come in, I knew it. I shot them daggers.

"Although I guess I have to agree with them; Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question 'cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes. Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question then it's always yes." She said a bit seductively.

"Y-yea, sure." I was still a bit scared for some reason.

"What are you acting so scared for Miles? You sounded pretty confident about this a minute ago." Lilly saw right through me.

"I-I was just keeping in mind that you-"

"Wouldn't feel the same way back? That's the thing Miley, you just assumed it all, you never asked. But yea, yea, yea I sure do like you back Miles." Lilly smirked.

"Really?" I was hopeful.

"Oh yea, I have for awhile now." She grinned.

"Yea me too, now that is awesome. But you know Lil…" Then I turned around as I had just remembered that the guys were still in the room. "Hey, could you give us a minute?"

"Yea actually could you two just leave?" Lilly finished for me.

"Pfst, well fine." Oliver said a bit upset, although in the fakest voice possible. He stood up from the couch.

"Yea, yea, yea we're going. In fact we'll be at Rico's. Let's go Oliver." Jackson told us.

"See you two later, oh and you're welcome by the way."

"Yea, yea sure whatever, thanks bye." Lilly said and then pushed him out the door and shut it behind her. "Well, the guys are gone now, so what were you gonna say?" Lilly asked as she slowly began walking toward me to the big chair in the living room.

"Oh yea, well I was just gonna say, you know relationships aren't all about sex right?"

She giggled a little. "Yea of course I do. I was just keeping the topic going for the guys cause they always think girls are hot together."

"Yea that's true. So what now?" I whispered and shrugged as Lilly was just inches away from my face.

"Well now we both know we like each other and how to do it all," I raised an eyebrow at this. "I mean you were sure saying a lot," She whispered and then grazed her lips across mine. I kissed back in hunger, but she pulled away after a few seconds. "W-wait, how about we move this into your room."

"Good idea." I agreed in one breath.

Lilly continued though, slowly. "Just a little simplety, maybe ecstasy and an x just to mark the spot since I know that's the one you really want." She gave me a big smirk.

I grinned, "Yea?"

"Yea!" She confirmed and we both darted up to my room.

* * *

**A/N: Well please, please review. It is much appreciated and especially on this oneshot. Thank you….**


End file.
